


A Gift Horse

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not-so-secret Santas</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'christmas' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

On Christmas morning, Yunho wakes up to a wrapped gift by his head on the pillow. He blinks and looks around to see if the gift-giver is lurking somewhere, but there's no sign of anyone else. He's more than a little curious, sitting up and reaching to open the present, careful just in case someone's planning a joke and there's about to be a very loud noise or a spritz of water to his face. Nothing happens, though, and Yunho opens the box to find a note that says 'From your secret santas', and a cellphone dangle with four tiny glass charms hanging from it - a dolphin, a monkey, a puppy and a deer. He looks at it in bemusement for a few long moments, before his just-wakened brain makes the connections; then he laughs to himself, hopelessly fond and goes to find his not-so-secret santas and thank them properly.


End file.
